Bad News Travels Fast
Bad News Travels Fast is a Chevy Silverado monster truck currently piloted by Brandon Derrow out of Virginia, but for over 10 years was piloted by Bruce Haney from Florida. History Bad News was first created under the old Excaliber truck, and was campaigned from 1998-2003 under Bruce Haney. *2002 - The truck debuted a new white design and ran under the name "Bad News". The truck also competed in the Thunder Nationals for a few years. *2004 - The team got a brand new truck and scheme which was at the time the most successful with multiple Monster Jam appearances on TV, and continued to run until 2008 with a brand new scheme. *2008 - The truck had it's famous crash when Haney rode a power wheelie and the left front wheel clipped a car stack, which in turn tore the entire front housing off the truck. It won the 2008 Crash Madness award. *2010 - Bad News Travels Fast was featured in the video game Monster Jam: Path of Destruction as one of the playable trucks. *2011 - Bruce Haney sold the entire operation to Brandon Derrow of Virginia, and the following season a brand new scheme was debuted for the truck. *2015 - Derrow was chosen as one of sixteen trucks to compete in the first ever Monster Jam Fox Sports 1 Championship Series . *2016 - The truck received a new green paint scheme. *2017 - Bad News Travels Fast competed in Monster Jam Arena Tour 5. *2018 - The team celebrated its 20th Anniversary and debuted a new retro design paying homage to the original black and red Bad News driven by Bruce Haney. Derrow and the truck competed in Monster Jam Stadium Tour 3. *2019 - The truck competes on the Monster Jam Arena Championship Series. Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Gallery bdnw193c.jpg|Original Bad News Travels Fast 12063516 920625934724067 4444776940667160438 n.jpg|Ditto 12670536 920625718057422 650548636467663508 n.jpg|Circa 2000-2001 11728889 1151618854866740 8409875821986702626 o.jpg badnews.jpg|Circa 2002-2003 12265865 1220890747939550 1871894717561289802 o.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_20190304-180751.jpg bdnwtrfst1204a.jpg|2004-2007 original render Badnews2006.jpg|Circa 2004-2007 allmrich0614.jpg|Ditto badnewsrender.png|2008 Original render 033.jpg|Bad News Travels Fast 2008-2011 badnews2.jpg|Ditto 0dfadasdasd23.jpg|With a damaged body 0dsaadfsfasdf24.jpg|Ditto 799a1251760883.56015952edc3c.jpg|Original 2008 concept art stl2014-403.jpg|Circa 2012-2015 badnewstravels.jpg|Ditto New_pic9.jpg|Ditto 12647536 10153839091890833 6009441253812151094 n.jpg|Circa 2016 with the number 1 on the helmet of the character, as Brandon's son turned one. 14876699 878373102264936 3077373358465956550 o.jpg|Late 2016 18589079 10155223793185429 7604725148471338592 o.jpg|Ditto 16487850 1198369143616410 2968450137664056394 o.jpg|Circa 2017 with a 2 on the helmet, as Brandon's son turned two. DSC_0733 (2).JPG|Bad News Travels Fast 20th Anniversary, circa 2018 with a 3 on the helmet, as Brandon's son turned three. badnewstravelsfast1-indianapolis-dd.jpg|Ditto 20180714_221757.jpg|With the eyes lit up 20180714_221742.jpg|20th Anniversary tailgate 49947621_1957457934370952_905810831814426624_n.jpg|The right side of the 2019 body, with 4 on helmet as Brandon's son turned four. 49895282_1957457901037622_5114789626963296256_o.jpg|The left side of the 2019 body, with a pink helmet and the number 1, as Brandon's daughter turned one. the character is also seen with strands of hair sticking out of the helmet and around the shoulders. badnewsrender.jpg|Bad News Travels Fast's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction 10959780_536099953196257_8510047699364239332_n.jpg|Bad News Travels Fast ATV (far left) IMG_1552.JPG|Bad News Travels Fast ATV 2019 E245253fd9c9bb685453785f5834b1b9.jpg|Bad News Travels Fast in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction 2004-2 28-Bad News Travels Fast (2).jpg|2004 Hot Wheels toy 2008 34-Bad News Travels Fast (2).jpg|2008 Hot Wheels toy 2015 37-Bad News Travels Fast (2).jpg|2015 Hot Wheels toy 2017 MU01-Bad News Travels Fast (2).jpg|2017 Hot Wheels toy IMG_0590.JPG|Ride-on 65221822_153780549119317_8979259819114841538_n.jpg|Dragster Category:Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Dual-Sided Trucks Category:Chevy Trucks